


Bed of feathers

by Edge_sama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Deckerstar - Freeform, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: More wink kink? more wing kink!





	Bed of feathers

**Author's Note:**

> How instead that Luci, rather than have a bed with rose petals to Chloe, he has a bed with feathers from his own wings? "Rose petals are way too corny to my tastes and, lets admit it, feathers look better!" (Although I think to Chloe, it sorta looks like Luci killed an overgrown chicken xD)


End file.
